Quaffles and the Quibbler
by brokenbottleaurora
Summary: A series of (mostly fluffy) interconnected drabbles and short stories in which Ginny and Luna laugh, love, and make a life together.
1. Mother Dearest

**Disclaimer: If the Potterverse was mine, things would have gone very differently. That said, many thanks to JK Rowling for letting us play in the world she created. It's one hell of a sandbox.**

Luna gently opened the metal gate, and Ginny followed behind her into the small cemetery. They walked up the grassy hill hand in hand, stopping in front of an oddly shaped marker made of grey-blue slate that looked out over the small valley. It was a perfect match for Luna's eyes; she had always said she got them from her mother.

"Hi, mum," she whispered, swiping at her glassy eyes. "I know it's been a while since I came to see you. Life's just been busy. Busy, but really good. I've actually brought someone here to meet you. When I was young, I remember that you promised to support me in anything I did as long it was good and it made me happy. Mom, she's incredible, and she makes me very happy. I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze. "Hello, Mrs. Lovegood. It's me, Ginny, from down the road at the Burrow. Yeah, I know, I never would have expected it either. But then again, you were always really perceptive, so maybe you would have figured this out long before we did. But I want you to know that I love your daughter very much. She is such an amazing person, and I promise to do everything I can to help keep her safe and happy, just like she does for me. Luna says you would have approved of our relationship. I like to believe she's right. If there's any way you could send some of your compassion and understanding to the rest of my family, I would appreciate it."

"We haven't figured out how to tell them yet," Luna explained to the stone. "Daddy was very supportive, like I knew he would be. But we're a little worried about how Molly and Arthur- well, mostly Molly- will take the news that we're together. So if you can send us a little help from beyond, we'd be grateful. I think that's all the pressing news I have for you right now, mum. I miss you so much," she said with a juicy sniffle. "I know that wherever you are, you're watching all kinds of animals and doing so many amazing experiments that would make us proud. I just hope that you're proud of me, too."

"Don't worry," Ginny whispered with conviction, wrapping her arms around the crying girl, "she is."

* * *

 **AN** : I am not personally a member of the LGBT community, but I like to believe I am a solid ally and think that there needs to be a lot more written to represent LGBT folks. That said, PLEASE kindly let me know if I've made a faux pas or offended you. I'll do my best to correct it. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Secrets Over Not-So-Easy

**Disclaimer: If the Potterverse was mine, things would have gone very differently. That said, many thanks to JK Rowling for letting us play in the world she created. It's one hell of a sandbox.**

"Luna and I are dating." The Weasley siblings froze. Silverware clattered onto the table, and someone dropped a glass of juice. No one moved to clean it up; instead, all eyes were on Ginny's determined face and their parents' responses. Sunday brunch was a normal time to make large family announcements, but no one had ever dropped a bomb quite this big before.

"No you're not," Molly said dismissively, continuing to scoop scrambled eggs onto her husband's plate.

Ginny sighed. "Yes, mum, we are. We've been together for nearly six months now."

Molly looked up with dinner-plate eyes. "That's impossible darling. What about Harry and Dean and Michael Corner? You've always dated boys. You like _boys_."

"Mother, I'm bisexual. I'm attracted to both men and women. But more importantly, I love Luna, and we're going to be together for what I hope is a very long time."

Luna chose that moment to chime in. "I'm a lesbian. Not that I don't like men," she said, smiling at Harry and the Weasley brothers, "I'm just not attracted to them."

Molly's calm, smooth face began to redden, and she seemed to swell with anger, fear, and frustration. Sensing that her mother had begun to move from denial into hysterics, Ginny changed tactics. "Daddy, please say something."

Arthur lowered one corner of the Daily Prophet he was reading and regarded the two girls for a moment. "I don't have to like it, but I love the two of you. Be careful and be safe," he grunted and went back to reading his paper.

"ARTHUR!" Molly screeched. "This means we're never going to get grandchildren!"

Of course that would be her mother's first concern. Ginny snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. Bill and Fleur are already getting prepared to pop out a few kids, and you know Percy will have the perfect 2.2 children if he can find another person he could stand to live with. No offense, Perce."

"None taken," he whispered, still unsure about what was going on.

"Plus you've still got Fred and George and Ron, some poor girl could still decide she wanted to be shackled to one of them."

"Oi," one of the twins groused. "That's a bit harsh."

"Harsh, but true," the other finished with a grin as Ron shrugged.

"And I'm pretty sure Harry and Hermione here are planning on filling that manor with lots of little Potters, and you know they'll basically be your grandkids too."

"Yep!" Harry exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his bushy-haired wife. "Molly, you must know we already think of you as grandparents for any children we may have."

Hermione piped up. "Also, there's new fertility research being done at St. Mungo's. They're looking at combining muggle science with magic to help two witches get pregnant. It's fascinating really. You see, it's all based-"

Molly cut her off, saying "But what of your careers? You know that being-" she looked around nervously before whispering 'homosexual'- "is completely taboo in our world. You could get dropped from your sponsorships or even the Harpies. And Luna, dear, what of the Quibbler? This could really impact your readership, and you could lose funding for all your research. You're both young, and you just got out of a war. It's normal to feel confused and want to experiment, but I'm sure this is just a phase. You wouldn't want to ruin all of that over a little phase, now would you?"

Luna answered softly, "Molly, this is no phase. And while we're very serious about each other, we also aren't planning on going public with our relationship for a while. At least until the upcoming season is over. But we didn't want to live a lie with our family and friends."

"And Mum, we know it's taboo, but we don't care what people think. Luna and I have talked about this. There are going to be a lot of hurdles, and there are going to be a lot of people who will literally despise seeing us together. There is no precedent for civil partnerships, marriage, taxes, lineage, adoption, any of that. But _someone_ has to be first. _Someone_ has to push the boundaries. And we've decided that it's going to be us," Ginny finished vehemently.

It was clear that Ginny knew what she wanted, and that was Luna. She no longer sought her parents' permission, only their love and acceptance. The Weasley matriarch sensed as much and crumpled into her chair, eyes welling with tears as she mumbled, "My baby girl… my precious little girl..." over and over again.

At the same time, the Weasley siblings, biological and honorary, gave her a small round of applause for such an impassioned speech. They moved around the table to offer the couple hugs and congratulations, also giving Molly a chance to come to grips with the truth.

After a few moments, Ginny and Luna were pulled into an infamous Molly Weasley hug.

"I love you both," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy. No matter what anyone else says or does, you've always got family."

"Thanks, mum," Ginny replied, squeezing her mother back just as fiercely.

* * *

 **AN** : Again, I am not a member of the LGBT community, so I'm really just doing my best here. This was inspired by stories some of my LGBT friends have told me about their personal journeys in coming out to family and friends. If there's anything I need to edit/revise, kindly let me know, and I will, again, do my best to fix it. Thanks for reading, and please review! It gives me the warm fuzzies :)


	3. Front Page News

**Disclaimer: If the Potterverse was mine, things would have gone very differently. That said, many thanks to JK Rowling for letting us play in the world she created. It's one hell of a sandbox.**

"Weasley with another goal! That brings us to Harpies 120, Magpies 150…"

Luna stopped biting her nails to cheer and tapped her wand to the ragged lion hat atop her head. Instead of roaring, these days it played the tune to "Weasley Is Our King"- or Queen, rather. If Holyhead won this match, they had a clear path to the League championship; if not, they had a grueling series of must-win road games standing between them and the finish line. Ginny wanted nothing more than to lead her team to their greatest season in decades, and it would be incredible to top it off with a championship win.

"Bell dives… passes to Weasley… Back to Bell… Ugh, and she drops- WEASLEY KICKS IT IN! 280-270 Holyhead!"

The blonde yelled louder than she ever thought possible. Ginny was having the game of her career, and Luna couldn't be more proud of her.

The Harpies seeker took off like a streak, diving straight at the ground in front of the Magpies goals. She suddenly pulled out of dive, brandishing the snitch in her fist like a trophy. Lee Jordan's voice came back over the stadium speakers. "That's the game ladies and gentlemen! Final score is Holyhead Harpies 430, Montrose Magpies 270. Chaser Ginny Weasley scores a career high 19 goals and sets a new league record with an average of 9.7 goals per hour of play, unheard of for a rookie! If she keeps this up, she may…"

Luna tuned out the post-game commentary, searching the skies for her girlfriend. From her seat in the front row, she saw Ginny fighting her way through the crowd of reporters, photographers, coaches, and players. When she finally reached the edge of the stands, she hopped on her broom and rose to meet her girlfriend face to face. Her freckled cheeks were red with exertion and excitement, and her brown eyes glowed with triumph.

"I am so proud of you!" Luna cried, reaching over the railing to wrap Ginny in a fierce hug. "You are absolutely amazing, and I am so lucky to call you mine."

Ginny pulled back and grinned at the other woman. Letting go of her broom, she took Luna's face in her hands and kissed her quickly but solidly on the mouth. They broke the kiss only to pull each other back into a tight embrace.

"You know this is going to make the papers," Luna mused, "probably the front page. People are going to forget all about your game."

"Don't care," Ginny whispered against her ear.

The blonde chuckled. "I thought you weren't ready to share us with the world."

"Pretty sure I'm invincible right now. I feel like I could take on Voldemort single handedly. The press are nothing; let 'em talk," Ginny assured her, lips brushing Luna's pale neck.

"Then let's give them something to talk about." Luna grabbed her girlfriend and kissed her passionately. Gasps, exclamations, and the sound of quills on parchment filled the air as flashbulbs erupted around them. Neither woman noticed, too caught up in the moment to care.

On the front page of the next day's Daily Prophet was the first mainstream press photo to ever feature two witches kissing, let alone snogging. Ginny framed it and hung it in her locker, and Luna kept it on her desk.

* * *

 **AN** : Again, I'm not a member of the LGBT community but I do love me some femslash. If I've messed something up and or if you're affronted by anything here, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. This is a learning experience for me, and it's hard to learn if no one corrects your mistakes :)


	4. Piece of Cake

**Disclaimer: If the Potterverse was mine, things would have gone very differently. That said, many thanks to JK Rowling for letting us play in the world she created. It's one hell of a sandbox.**

Ginny Apparated into the front yard of a small cottage outside Bath. She smiled, remembering how excited she and Luna had been to buy it a few months ago. Despite her mother's worry, their little stunt after the match against Montrose actually brought her more sponsorships, and the Quibbler's subscriptions nearly doubled. It seemed that, for the most part, wizarding Britain was ready to join the muggle world on the topic of LGBT rights. She and Luna had used the influx of money to buy their dream home and create their own little sanctuary.

The redhead threw open the door and was met by the stench of scalded pots, burned vegetables, and… chocolate cake?

"Bloody hell!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling what had once been vegetable soup from the burner. The kitchen around her was strewn with cookbooks, leftover chunks of strange plants, and eggshells; a fine dusting of flour covered much of the counters and floor.

"Luna?" she called through the house. "Babe, where are you?"

Hearing no reply, she opened the back door. The nearly wild plants in the back garden swayed in the breeze, thriving under Luna's usual tender loving care. She used many of them for her research, but some she kept just for their beauty or rarity. Luna was lying in the grass, facing away from the house, talking to what Ginny now knew was an Umgubular Slashkilter. Despite their name, the creatures were quite cute, almost like a cross between a rabbit and a squirrel. Luna liked talking to them and asked them to stay nearby because they helped keep the gnomes of the vegetable patch.

"Honey, I'm home!' Ginny announced, leaning against the doorway with her arms folded and a smile on her face.

Luna beamed. "Hello, darling. I'm so glad you're- MY SOUP!"

Ginny chuckled. "Sorry, babe. It's a lost cause."

"I knew I should have just used a spell, like I did with the cake," Luna sighed. "I wanted to surprise you with dinner, so I borrowed a muggle cookbook from Hermione. I just knew I could do it, even without magic. It smelled so good when I put it on…"

"I think it would have been delicious if it hadn't burned to a crisp," Ginny teased. "I guess that's why cooking spells have built in timers. But I really appreciate the thought, love. We could always pop over to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and a couple rounds."

Luna's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Or, we could do the very un-adult thing and have chocolate cake and red wine for dinner."

Ginny grinned. "You're on," she said, extending a hand to help her girlfriend up.

"Race you!" Luna cried, sprinting toward the back door. Ginny took off after her, ready to spend the rest of the night with good wine, delicious dessert, and the love of her life.


	5. Love Notes

**Disclaimer: If the Potterverse was mine, things would have gone very differently. That said, many thanks to JK Rowling for letting us play in the world she created. It's one hell of a sandbox.**

Luna had no problem admitting she was a bit scatterbrained; no one was perfect. She was grateful when Hermione introduced her muggle sticky notes. Sure, she could do the same thing with a scrap of parchment and a Sticking Charm, but it was so much easier to see the bright colors and have paper specifically designated for that purpose.

She used the sticky notes for personal reminders- "wash dishes", "donate old clothes", "trim Devil's Snare"- and she tended to put them in odd places. Ginny would open the cabinet to grab a wine glass and find "wash Ginny's uniform", and "finish ministry article" would be stuck to the bathroom mirror.

The system worked surprisingly well for the absent-minded witch. Friends and family about learned of her love of sticky notes and bought her all different kinds- neon, patterned, themed, pastel. It became a game amongst their group of friends to see who could find the strangest sticky notes for her.

Eventually, Luna noticed sticky notes cropping up all over the house that she _knew_ she didn't write. The paper was a pale yellow with a rainbow border, and she'd never owned any sticky notes that looked like that. At first she didn't read them, assuming that Ginny had simply caught on to their usefulness and was leaving herself reminders. It was a bit surprising that Luna's curiosity didn't take over and _make_ her read them, but she was busy and had too much to try to remember herself.

One morning, she woke up to find one of those yellow-and-rainbow sticky notes stuck to her face. Laughing at her girlfriend's antics, she quickly ripped it off, assuming it was a reminder for her. Instead, it read:

"You crazy witch! Have you not read ANY of my notes? Do it!"

Intrigued, Luna spent several hours wandering the house, searching in random places for these notes. The on the side of the fridge said "You have the softest, most gorgeous skin". The one inside the potion cabinet said "I love your terrible jokes". "I love the way your hair tangles in my fingers" was stuck to a shoe in the bottom of their closet. All over the house, Luna found little phrases that reminded her just how much Ginny loved her.

When the redhead returned home from Quidditch practice that afternoon, Luna attacked her lips. Breaking apart, she quickly stuck a sky blue note to Ginny's forehead and went into the kitchen to make a pot of tea with a smirk.

"You're my favorite person and I love you," Ginny read aloud with a grin.

It became their own tradition- leaving sky blue and yellow-and-rainbow notes all over the house, littering their home with reminders of their love.


	6. Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

**Disclaimer: If the Potterverse was mine, things would have gone very differently. That said, many thanks to JK Rowling for letting us play in the world she created. It's one hell of a sandbox.**

The sixth year in their little cottage, Britain was hit by an unseasonably massive snowstorm just a week before Christmas. Ginny and Luna woke up that Saturday to over 12 cm covering their back garden. After a conference firecall, the Weasley clan flooed to Potter Manor in Northern Wales to spend the day together, letting the young- and not so young- children play in the 20 cm of snow that had accumulated there.

Armed with their thickest gloves and warmest scarves, Ginny and Luna tromped into the back garden with Harry, Hermione, Ron, his wife Verity, George, his wife Angelina, Fred, his wife Alicia, and all their various children. Luna spent over half an hour with Verity and Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire making snow angels, which Hermione then used a spell to animate. Ginny joined her brothers, Harry, Angelina, and Alicia in a snowball fight of epic proportions. She suspected that Hermione was hiding along the edges of the fray, sending magicked snowballs into the battle while staying out of sight, just like a sniper. The rest of the kids played tag, built forts, and threw handfuls of snow at each other for an hour.

Eventually, the younger frolickers got tired and were all put down for naps. By an unspoken consensus, the snowball fight turned into a snowman-building contest- every family for itself, with even Molly and Arthur and Bill and Fleur joining in. Luna and Ginny built their snowwomen while in perfect sync, bobbing and weaving, carving and conjuring around each other with great ease. It was like being in their own kitchen on a lazy Sunday morning, making breakfast together like always.

Luna kept looking around, sneaking glances of the other couples as they worked. Some, like Fred and Alicia, were playful and gay, their minds clearly on enjoying their time together rather than winning the contest. Others, like Harry and Hermione, were deadly serious in their work, but even they frequently stopped to smile, kiss, and touch. Every couple was so different, but they all shared that same incredible level of devotion and love and joy in each other. There was so much love in the back garden that Luna felt her heart would swell out of her chest just being surrounded by it.

"Lunaaaa? Anybody home?"

She turned to look into Ginny's bright eyes, pink cheeks bringing out the red in her hair. Even with a question on her lips, her whole demeanor radiated contentment. Luna had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Let's get married," Luna blurted out.

Ginny's eyes widened, but a smile crept across her face. "Luna, are you proposing to me?" The blonde nodded, and Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she embraced her girlfriend and whispered, "Yes, yes, of course!"

Pulling back, Luna beamed at her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe," Ginny responded before descending into planning mode. "When do you want to do this? May is a nice time of year, but that's so close that it won't give us a lot of time to prepare. The leaves are gorgeous in October, but then you have to consider-"

"Now. Let's get married now," Luna interrupted.

Ginny gaped at her. "Now? As in right now? In Harry and Hermione's back garden?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Luna answered. "Think about it. We have a gorgeous setting, plenty of manpower, all afternoon to set up, house elves that could whip up a wonderful spread in no time. More importantly, pretty much everyone we could ever want is here. With a few quick firecalls, we could get your dad, Neville and Hannah, Percy and Penelope, and a few of the professors here. Everyone is pretty much snowed in, so it's not like they're going to be away or too busy to come. We'll ask Neville and Pomona to bring some flowers, I'll get Colin to come and bring his camera, and either your dad or Harry could officiate. When Minerva gets here, she and Fleur could transfigure everyone's clothes to whatever we wanted, at least for a few hours. We could pull this off no problem."

"This is insane," Ginny muttered. She considered it for a few more moments before crying, "Let's do it!"

She then turned and yelled, "Hey everybody! We're getting married!"

They were swarmed with hugs, love, and congratulations, completely wrapped up in their family's embrace.

"I am just so happy for the two of you," Molly croaked, wiping tears from her face. "Any ideas for a date?"

Luna looked at her watch- 10:30 in the morning. "I figure we've got six hours before sunset, so I'd say in about five hours," she proclaimed. Seeing that Molly and possibly Fleur were about to protest, she explained her plan. Harry and Hermione immediately gave their blessing, never thinking twice about offering up their back garden and their home.

The Weasley clan sprang into action. Harry went upstairs to make the necessary firecalls, and, thanks to an impromptu phone tree, Xenophilius, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Hagrid, Neville, Hannah, Percy, Penelope, and Colin were there within the hour. Drill sergeant Molly ran to the kitchen and began instructing Dobby and the rest of the elves as if they were her own personal army. Fleur grabbed the two fiancées and began drawing up dress designs for the brides. The Weasley brothers, with the help of Filius and Minerva, managed to erect a beautiful marquee and set up heating charms that wouldn't melt the snow. Pomona and Neville began to put together bouquets and few centerpieces for the single long table that stretched the length of the Potters' formal dining room. Colin flitted to and fro, snapping pictures of the preparation process for posterity's sake. Hagrid, Merlin bless him, managed to wrangle and entertain the youngest of the Weasley brood so they were safe and out from under foot.

Everything was going perfectly until Hermione approached the two brides.

"How much have you two looked into magical weddings, specifically the magic behind them?" the brunette asked.

Ginny scratched her head. "Erm, honestly… not much. I've never really thought much about it, even though I've been to a ton of weddings because of all my cousins."

"You're concerned about the binding ritual, aren't you?" Luna asked warily.

Hermione nodded sadly, saying, "I looked it up in the Potter library. I've worked out the arithmancy, and I'm not sure that the usual set of spells would work for two witches. It relies heavily on the balance of opposite genders and energy to keep its stability." Seeing the dismay on her friends' faces, Hermione gave them an encouraging smile. "Don't get upset. We have some of the brightest minds I know of here. We can all get together in the library and figure this out. I know it will take some tweaking, but I'm sure we can make it work. Luna, library, now!"

The bushy haired woman flew off to collect others from their various tasks. With barely two hours of sunlight left, she assembled Luna, Minerva, Filius, Bill, Penelope, Harry, and herself.

"This is insane. This binding ritual has been around for centuries, unchanged. I don't understand how we can expect to do the impossible and rewrite it, and in a time crunch at that!" Penelope lamented.

"Come now, my dear, it's only impossible until it's done!" Filius told her.

Harry cleared his throat. "For what it's worth, I think that if anyone can do it, it's this group. What I don't understand is what I'm doing here. I'm nowhere near any of your abilities in arithmancy, charms, runes, any of it."

"But your spell casting is five times stronger than anyone else's," Hermione reminded him. "And I'm pretty sure that even if we get this worked out, it's going to be really raw, and the spell set is going to need a lot of power behind it to make it work. That's where you come in. You're here to get a good understanding of how and why the spell works so that you can cast it effectively. Welcome to your crash course in spell crafting," she told her husband with a grin.


	7. White Wedding

**Disclaimer: If the Potterverse was mine, things would have gone very differently. That said, many thanks to JK Rowling for letting us play in the world she created. It's one hell of a sandbox.**

By some miracle, the group managed to alter the current spell set to work for two witches- in theory. They wouldn't know until they tried it. It wasn't pretty, but Hermione was almost positive that, with Harry's sheer power, the binding would take.

Ginny and Luna were swept away for Fleur to do their hair and makeup, separately of course. Minerva lined up all the attendees and transfigured their clothing into attire fit for a wedding, and then she went upstairs to check on the dress designs. She and Fleur conspired for several minutes before getting to work on the most memorable part of the ceremony- the gowns.

Ginny had chosen a mermaid style dress, and its fragile lace wrapped her soft curves down past her hips, accentuating her tiny waist. From there it gently cascaded down, a short train following her, while a long row of small buttons ran up her back. The sleeves, made of the same beautiful material as her dress, flowed from her elbows up to the boat neckline. It was classic yet bold, perfect for the fiery former Gryffindor.

Luna's dress was as ethereal as she was. Airy tulle fell from a cinched waist, floating like gossamer around her. The bodice, made of tulle as well, had wide straps that formed a deep V in both front and back. The entire gown was dusted with tiny specks of silver, making the dress sparkle with every movement. Luna was a delicate, otherworldly angel as she floated down the stairs, ready to make her entrance.

Their parents met them at the back door of Potter Manor with hugs, happy tears, and their bouquets of red and white roses, holly berries, and small evergreen boughs. As the two women had chosen to walk each other down the aisle, Molly, Arthur, and Xeno gave them a final round of hand squeezes and kisses before making their way to their seats inside the tent.

Before they stood in front of their family and friends to be bound together forever, the two witches took a small moment for themselves.

"I am so incredibly blessed to have you," Ginny whispered, brushing a loose curl back from her future wife's cheek.

"I think I'm the lucky one in this situation," Luna bantered. "Who ever thought that crazy old Loony would wind up with the girl of her dreams?"

Ginny smiled. "Sometimes I think the universe puts us all exactly where we were meant to be. And where we're meant to be is side by side. It's you and me forever, babe."

Luna grinned and shook her head at her favorite witch but then grew serious. "I'm pretty confident in our work on the binding spell, but I want to prepare you just in case it fails. You know the usual gold flash that comes when the binding set is finished?" Ginny nodded her understanding.

"If ours doesn't work, there won't be any flash," Luna explained, "and our marriage won't be recorded at the ministry. It's not the end of the world. I know we'd both like it to be made official today, but there won't be anything stopping us from doing the spell after we're sure we've worked out all the kinks. What matters is that, binding or no binding, I am yours and you are mine. Like you said, it's you and me forever, darling."

"You've got that right," Ginny crowed.

They embraced one more time before heading outside hand in hand. Their friends had laid a long red carpet from the back door to the altar, which contrasted beautifully with the snow. They walked down it slowly, taking time to revel in the love and friendship that had made this wedding possible. Once inside, their small number of family and friends were seated on either side of the aisle, which was lined with poinsettias and sprinkled with white rose petals.

Harry stood waiting for them under an arch of evergreen boughs wound with fairy lights and holly berries; bit of mistletoe hung from its apex. Someone- Hermione or Filius, probably- had enchanted thousands of snowflakes to swirl gently above everyone's heads, and icicles dripped from various surfaces throughout the tent. It was nothing short of gorgeous.

Harry officiated the ceremony beautifully, bringing in plenty of memories and personal touches while keeping the focus on Luna and Ginny. The two witches had written their own vows, and by the time they had finished, there wasn't a dry eye to be found. Finally, it was time to perform the binding ritual. Harry took a moment to center himself, and then he began chanting. He spoke in low tones, pushing as much power as he could through his wand. The normal incantation took about ten seconds to perform; this one took over thirty. Harry gave a final flourish, and a golden light enveloped the two witches before flashing brightly and disappearing. Thunderous applause filled the marquee, and Harry gave them a moment to settle down before continuing:

"I now pronounce you bound in magical matrimony and partners for life. My friends, please seal your union with a kiss."

Ginny and Luna, tears streaming down their faces, kissed each other gently but passionately. Breaking apart, the two new wives turned to face their family and friends. They joined hands and then lifted them high in triumph as the crowd applauded yet again.

They headed back down the aisle and exited the tent, stopping suddenly when they saw what lay before them. Hermione had snuck out just after the ceremony started and strung fairy lights from every possible surface of the manor and back garden, making the twilit lawn glow. Everyone continued inside to the dining room, where Dobby and the rest of the elves had laid out an enormous feast. The gathering of family and friends spent the next two hours eating, drinking, laughing, and making beautiful memories of the day.

Since Harry had officiated the ceremony, Ron and Hermione were asked to give the traditional toasts as the brother and best friend of both witches. Ron stumbled through his speech in his typical manner, but it was appropriately hilarious, incredibly heartfelt, and left many in tears. Hermione's stirring speech reminded everyone of the obstacles their friends had overcome just to be together, and it celebrated the love that had sustained the two witches and inspired everyone in attendance. All the traditional boxes checked, the party moved across the hallway into the ballroom, where everyone danced and drank and sang until the wee hours of the morning, taking a break only to put the children to bed.

As the host and hostess, Harry and Hermione made sure that all their guests either made it home through the floo or into one of their many spare bedrooms for the night. They walked the two brides to the floo and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for everything, both of you," Ginny exclaimed, "we couldn't have pulled this off without you!"

"Yes, we can't thank you enough," Luna echoed. "We sprung this whole wedding on you, and you just took it in stride, and then you fixed the binding ritual and performed the ceremony." She stopped to wipe yet another tear from her eye. "We are just so grateful and blessed to have such wonderful friends."

Hermione hugged them, saying, "We were honored that you would want to get married here. And we were more than happy to help; I'm just glad it all went off so smoothly."

"You both made gorgeous brides, and we love you. I'm just glad we could help make your special day the best it could be," Harry said with a tired smile.

"It was gorgeous, and it was perfect!" Ginny gushed. She turned to face her new wife and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "But as perfect as today was, I think it's time to call it a night."

Hermione smirked. "Well, _we're_ going to call it a night, but I suspect you two have a little more celebrating to do."

"Mhmm," Luna said with a roguish wink. "I think we'd better get back before we cause a scene or have to stay the night." The four laughed, and the two new wives quickly flooed home to extend their celebration for just a little longer.

* * *

AN: These last two were definitely more than drabbles, but the plot bunny kind of turned into a plot capybara, so I just went with it. Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Clued In

**Disclaimer: If the Potterverse was mine, things would have gone very differently. That said, many thanks to JK Rowling for letting us play in the world she created. It's one hell of a sandbox.**

Few knew that Ginny Weasley adored crossword puzzles. She wasn't particularly good at them, but she enjoyed stretching her mind muscles with her morning cup of tea. The Daily Prophet's wasn't too hard- she had about a fifty percent success rate with it. The muggle papers were a hit or miss for her, mostly because she didn't have a lot of the background knowledge necessary for some clues. But never once had she finished a crossword in the Quibbler.

It was a small bone of contention in her relationship with Luna, who composed all the crosswords herself. The blonde editor prided herself on the difficulty of her puzzles and the knowledge, practice, and ingenuity it took to solve them. Ginny just wanted a few extra clues now and then, but her wife wouldn't hear of it. She even read the clues aloud and gave commentary, trying to tempt the other witch into revealing something, _anything_. Luna never budged, saying that asking the teacher for test answers was nothing short of cheating. Every Sunday morning, when the Quibbler was distributed, Ginny sat down with a ballpoint pen, one of Hermione's muggle dictionaries, and her copy of the paper. She would labor over it for nearly an hour, scratching out wrong letters, making notes in the margin, circling words that could imply a double meaning. In a decade, she'd never managed to get all the answers.

Luna and Ginny's tenth anniversary fell on a Sunday. Like every other week, Ginny hauled the necessary supplies to her spot at the kitchen table and hunkered down for her Sisyphean task.

" _Root associated with beer, ale, and snaps_ \- must be ginger," Ginny mused aloud.

" _Home of St. Cybi's Church and Mynydd y Twr_ , those are both in Holyhead! Glad I paid attention when Gwenog was giving me a tour of the muggle part of town."

" _Hue that shares a name with a character from the muggle novel Gone With the Wind_ … Isn't that the terribly long film Hermione made us watch once?… What was her name?... Six letters, third one is an A… Scarlet!"

" _Northern Ireland's favorite ice cream flavor_ \- babe, where do you _find_ this stuff? This answer is really long, and I think it might be raspberry… something… ripple? Let's see… It fits! Hah! Looks like I've got something in common with the Bats in Ballycastle."

" _Flower that symbolizes pride and splendid beauty_ … has an R, and then two L's together… maybe an amaryllis? It's my favorite and it fits, so I'm keeping that for now." Luna tried-and failed- to hide her snort at that logic.

" _Gnarled tree noted for its longevity and used in wandmaking_ … It's only three letters, so it pretty much has to be yew. I never knew that about them, and that's what my wand's made of."

" _First professional Chaser to break the goals per hour record in their rookie_ \- That's me! You used me as a clue?!" Ginny asked her wife in amazement.

Luna grinned as she leaned against the counter, stirring her coffee. "No. Not _a_ clue… I made this whole puzzle with you in mind."

Confused, Ginny began to consider all the clues and answers. Her own name was obvious, and, like she'd already said, her wand was made of yew and her favorite flower was amaryllis. Very few people she knew actually liked raspberry ripple, so that had definitely been an odd choice of clue. And she had been a Gryffindor, so of course she loved any shade of red, including scarlet. And Luna always said that Ginny was her favorite _ginger_ …

The redhead gasped aloud, and Luna's grin grew impossibly wider.

"I know you've been trying for years to finish a crossword in the Quibbler. For your steadfast dedication, I wanted to make this one all about you and the things you love. Plus this way there's no cheating," the blonde joked. "Congratulations, darling, you've done it. Happy Anniversary!"

"How long did this take you?" Ginny whispered. "You usually make these in an hour, but this had to be way harder."

Luna blushed. "Yeah, I can usually crank them out by putting the puzzle together with random words and then adding the clues. It was a lot harder to do when I started out with the words in mind. In all, I think it took me eight months or so. But you wanted so badly to finish one of these, and I wanted you to be able to do it without my help. If that meant creating a puzzle with ridiculously specific answers and clues I thought might trigger your memory, then so be it. You know I'll support you in whatever you do, no matter how small, however I can. Because I love you," she finished simply

Ginny stood and pulled her wife into a tender hug. "I love you so much," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "This has been the best ten years of my life, and it's all because of you. Happy anniversary, babe."


End file.
